WCW Hallowed Halls: Chapter 1
by The Corre
Summary: Just days after their departure from WWE, Rich and Kelly Anderson-Kelly purchased WCW and made it its own company again.
1. Intro

**WCW Hallowed Halls**

**Chapter 1: Leaving WWE.**

**It had been eleven long years, since WCW had been bought by WWE. Let's go back to that fateful night at Clash of the Champions edition of Nitro. Vince and Shane appear via split screen. Vince, from Dayton, Ohio, where RAW would be live tonight from, and Shane, from Daytona Beach, Florida, where Clash of the Champions Nitro would be held. Let's go down to Daytona, Florida and Shane McMahon, as the main event, of Sting and Hogan had just finished, and it was a great one. But suddenly, the screen went split, as we saw Shane on the screen, with Vince.**

_**Vince McMahon, owner of WWF: Good evening, Daytona Beach. My name is Vincent Kennedy McMahon. But you knew that. I am here tonight to announce that I have bought WCW.**_

**Shane then smirks, thinking that he had bought the company that was floundering in terms of money, and in terms of fans. But at that time, we hear a laugh from Shane McMahon.**

_**Shane: Oh no, you didn't Dad. I'm the man who now owns WCW. That's right, VINCE. I stole it right from under your nose!**_

_**Tenay: Wow! Shane McMahon just one upped his old man! But what does the future hold for us here at WCW? We'll find out, soon I hope. For everyone here, for now, thank you all for the past seven years, and ladies and gentlemen, for the final time, for Scott Hudson, Bobby Heenan and Larry Zbyszko, this is Mike Tenay, saying so long.**_

**Or so they thought…**

**Fast forward to 2011. April 15****th****, to be exact. Rich Anderson and Kelly Kelly had just resigned as RAW GM's, to start a family, as they had married just a few days prior. And now, they had a meeting with Shane to discuss a potential comeback of a great company.**

**Rich: Shane, Kelly and I want to purchase the rights to the WCW name and all its trademarks.**

**Shane leans back in the seat he was sitting in, in his office. He had wanted to sell those rights because let's face it, for eleven years, the WCW name was collecting dust, in a vault somewhere. It was time to rehash WCW, as Vince attempted to ECW, five years prior to today's meeting.**

_**Shane: Well, I do have a pretty low asking price.**_

_**Rich: Name it.**_

**Shane paces for a bit, getting up from his chair, thinking of a price that the Anderson-Kellys could afford. He then grins, as he speaks, and as Kelly slips her glasses up.**

_**Shane: How's $250,000 sound?**_

**Kelly then smiles, showing that innocent, girl-next-door, smile, as she thinks. This was her decision as the meeting was her idea. Proving that she had more brains than people here in WWE gave her credit for.**

_**Kelly: That seems fair, Shane. We'll take it.**_

**Shane smiles knowing that he'd finally found capable holders for the keys to WCW, so to speak. But the next night on RAW, the announcement would come. Let's take you there.**

**As RAW is on the air, Rich and Kelly are seen, holding hands, and mics. Rich then takes the initiative, as he speaks up.**

_**Rich: Everyone, you probably heard all day, that Kelly and I had an announcement to make. Well, it's really simple. Tonight is our last night on the WWE roster.**_

**The crowd gasps, in shock, at what was heard. Rich and Kelly had spent the past six years in WWE, and now it was time to end it. Kelly then speaks, as she holds back a few tears. WWE was the only company she'd ever known, and now she was leaving home.**

_**Kelly: You see, guys, Rich and I were in a meeting with Shane on Friday, prior to Smackdown. He has sold us the rights to WCW. However, we decided not to make it another brand, and to give it back its independence. So, for Rich here, I want to say "Thank You"**_

**The crowd starts a "Thank you Rich and Kelly" chant, as we hear tears and crying coming from the WWE Universe. Rich and Kelly were now two of the biggest names in the company. Kelly had won three womens titles, and Rich had become a seven time WWE champion, and four time tag champion, with Michael Derksen.**

_**Rich: To Vince, Shane and everyone, thank you for the greatest seven years of my life. If it had not been for you guys, I would not have met and married the love of my life, Kelly Kelly-Anderson, here next to me. Thank you, and good luck, WWE.**_

**Walking out for the last time, to "Big Gun" by AC DC, Rich and Kelly took one look back, as they kissed, for the last time, on a WWE stage. But as they walked out, a line of WWE Superstars and Divas, headed by Michael Derksen, and his girlfriend, Gail Kim, would give them a standing Ovation.**


	2. The First Nitro

Chapter 2: The Rise and Fall and Rise Again of WCW Nitro

Back in 2001, Nitro had been bought off by The McMahon family, officially ending the Monday Night Wars. However, ten years later, Kelly Anderson-Kelly and her husband, Rich, would purchase the rights to WCW for a three quarters of a million dollars. But that next Monday night, a rebirth would happen.

As the 7 PM hour rolled along, and Nitro went live from The Mall of America, which ironically enough had been the site of the first edition of the older Nitro took place back in 1995. As the new opening for Nitro hits screens across America for the first time in eleven years, since the infamous takeover angle. At that time, the new announcers, Joey Styles and Bobby Heenan, but there was an empty chair, possibly a new announcer would join the team.

New Ring Announcer, Lillian Garcia: At this time, please welcome the owners of WCW, Rich Anderson and his wife, Kelly Kelly!

At that time, Rich and Kelly walk out, holding hands, as Rich's new theme Heart of a Champion by Nelly blared over the PA system and the arena erupted in cheers as the couple would emerge, Kelly wearing a suit and her glasses, and Rich in a pair of jeans and a WCW shirt. He was happy to have the promotion he grew up watching back in business as he is handed a mic, a WCW mic, he raises it to his face and smiles as he speaks.

Rich: Welcome to WCW Nitro! We are back for the first time in eleven years and it feels awesome to be back, but we aren't out here tonight to hype up the return. My baby here has a very important announcement, well two of them to make, so go right ahead, Kell Bell.

Kelly then smiles as she loved when he called her that. As she flips her now brown hair back, she smirks a bit, as she loved what she was about to say. She had worked on this announcement all day and was finally about to deliver it. As a surge of energy raged through the arena, Kelly finally spoke.

Kelly: Well, it's a two in one, babe. See, I have made a significant signing. Because this person, in addition to wrestling, will also be the General Manager of this show. So without further delay, let's welcome her now. Please welcome the new General Manager of Nitro...

At that time, She Looks Good hits over the PA, as Eve does her trademark entrance, and comes out wearing her administrator attire. As she hits the ring, boos surge through the arena, and perhaps some for Kelly for making the decision. As Eve hits the ring, Kelly hands her her mic.

Eve Torres: Thank you, Kelly and everyone. But the thing is, the Eve you all hated is slowly dying. In time, she will be replaced by a more likeable Eve. Reason being is that I hated what I had become towards the end of my WWE run. I am going to be myself which is a loveable fan favorite GM. One that will make this show better than it was in 1995.

Fans: Bullshit! Bullshit!

Eve then frowns as the crowd was not buying this. But thing was, she was slowly starting to care in her mind, which was honestly unbelievable at this stage but maybe they would get used to it fast. As she spoke, she smiled a bit.

Eve Torres: No really! I'm here to make you all happy, which is why in tonights main event, you're going to see a WCW Championship match between this man...

At that time, My Time is Now hits as the newest acquistion, John Cena would rush the ring, taking a mic, much to the pleasure of the fans, as maybe Eve was starting to be liked, as she did make the signing.

Rich: Eve that is a great move. But as you don't have an opponent for him yet, may I suggest the other new signing? In fact, there's been two more.

PA: AWESOMEEEEE!

At that time, I Came To Play by Downstait hits as Miz comes out to mixed reaction from the crowd, mixed with Miz is Awesome and Miz is Awful chants from this Minnesota crowd. As Rich smiles, Eve knows what he's talking about and speaks.

Eve: I like it actually. But there is one more signing backstage, so why not bring him out now!

Static then hits the PA, followed by Cult of Personality , as CM Punk came out, wearing his Ice Cream Bar shirt, but for once, not flanked by Paul Heyman and it was amazing to him. But for once he also was not holding a title. As the boos begin, he takes a mic and hits the ring.

CM Punk: John Cena and Michael Mizanin, commonly known as The Miz and the old rival of mine, John Felix Anthony Cena. Eve you really want to go that route again? A triple threat match? That's fine because I am all for it. As I proved time and time again, I can beat anyone your glasses wearing mind can throw at me. I am the BEST IN THE WORLD...

Before he can finish, the lights go out, and a light shadow hits the stage, followed by a countdown, which leads into an explosion, followed by...

PA: Don't you wanna be me!

At that time, to LOUD, near deafening pops from the crowd, Chris Jericho would emerge and rush the ring, being handed a mic, but stopping to suck in the agilation of the fans as he finally slides in to the ring, and speaks.

Jericho: Really? REALLY? You wanna finish that last sentence, Phil? Yes, I called you that. Why? Because I can. And if you finish that sentence, PUNKERS, I swear it'll be the last thing you do.

Jericho then turns to Eve, but before he can get a word in, Miz spins him around and takes his mic, and smirks towards Punk as he speaks.

Miz: REALLY?

Crowd: REALLY?

Miz: Really? REALLY?

Crowd: REALLY?

Miz: You want to steal my line? Well that is all well and good, Punk. But at least I don't rub in that I am the supposed best in the world when let's face it. You had help, whether you want to admit it or not. You paid off Maddox. You paid off the Sheild. But back to you Eve. Why not make this match a four way matchup? All four of us have a past in that ring. Why not make this a four way title matchup, Ms. Torres?

Eve: That is a great idea, Miz. And it's going to happen. Later on tonight, it will be a four way Ladder match for the WCW championship! For now, hit my music and clear the ring! Let's open this show with a bang!

And with that, the scene fades off as Eve's music hits again. 


End file.
